Generally, a razor can be categorized into a wet type and a dry type.
In the wet type razor, a cutting part of a blade tightly contacts user's skin, and thus, the wet type razor provides an outstanding hair cutting performance. However, the wet type razor can scar a wound on a user's skin, depending on the skin state of the user or when force applied by the user exceeds a proper limit during the shaving.
The dry razor is operated by a motor or the like, and can be used more safely than the wet razor. This can be achieved by installing a safety-net such that the cutting part of a blade does not directly contact user's skin. Therefore, the dry razor is safer and can be used more conveniently than the wet razor. On the other hand, because the safety-nut or the like is installed, a blade does not tightly contacts user's skin, and thus, the hair-cutting performance of the dry razor is inferior a little when compared to the wet type razor.